The bet
by FallenAngelItachi
Summary: What little everyday surprises are there waiting for Seto Kaiba? Jonouchi -Joey in the story- is sure one of them! And this new girl, too... But how are these three related? Click to find out! One-shot challenge SetoxOC


Hum... This is kinda old, but I said why not? So here I am publishing it on this site! Hope you enjoy...

Seto is my favorite character so yeah... Btw, I do not own any of the Yugioh characters, they all belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The only thing I added was the OC.

* * *

'I hate fan girls!' you thought while trying to break free from them.

"Please! Come sit with us!" one pleaded, showing a table somewhere in the cafeteria. "No-me!" "U wish! We're more popular!"

"Leave me alone! I don't want ANY of u so just let me go."

"Nooooo!" they exclaimed altogether pulling you at every direction.

"Humph!" you heard a scornful snort and turned to see where it came from; it was Ayanna Hikari, the "new girl" at Domino High, and she gave you a just as underestimating look.

Then she went back to her book. But, thank God, her reaction seemed to draw the attention of the fan girls so you eventually managed to escape them.

'This new girl is weird; she's always alone and she doesn't seem to WANT to make any friends. She's been here for two weeks and all I've seen her say is class! She's really distant. I wonder why...'

But lost in your train of thought you didn't notice Joey and you hit, making the context of his tray falls on your school uniform!

"Hey! Watch it rich-boy!"

"YOU watch it Wheeler! Just great! First the demented fan girls and now this!"

"Hm! DIS is UR fault Kaiba... But fo' da fungals it ain't YOUR fault dey are crazy!"

"True! They ARE crazy!" Tea commented.

"'Corse dey are Tea! If dey weren't d'ya tink dat dey'd chase afta Kaiba all day?! Only a crazy gal likes Kaiba!"

"I beg your pardon? Does that mean that you think I can't score a normal girl, meaning one that is not a member of my fan club?"

"Yor damn-right!"

"Then you bet on a losing horse Wheeler, because I can score **any** girl I want." you snapped him.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Den why don'tcha prove it ta me rich-boy? An' if I'm right yo'll have ta admit dat Im as good as YOU are at duel monsters an' yo'll stap callin' me monkey-boy!"

"And if you lose?"

"Den I'll admit ta everyone I'm a dog!"

"No Joey! Don't do it!" the guys were saying but he didn't listen.

"An I'll choose da gal!"

You considered.

"Deal. Under one condition... Not Gardner."

"Deal."

"Wh-hey!" she complained but fell silent because you both thundered her with murderous looks.

" 'K Let's see... Aha! Got it. I want ya to flirt her. Da "new gal". An it starts... Now!" he said and showed her. Suddenly, you blushed furiously and felt your stomach clutched , but you had no idea why.

"Fine." you merely said, picked up your tray and went to her.

'**HER**?! Is he serious?! The sole girl in the school who's more antisocial than me?! Great!' you went there and sat next to her. She didn't say anything so u didn't, too but she kept glancing at u with the edge of her eyes while still reading her book. 'Maybe I should eat or something...' you thought and started eating and she did, too.

When you finished your meal, you watched her just playing with her long brown hair still not looking up from the book. You leaned to see the book.

"Hum... I had you more of a 'Romeo and Juliet' kinda person than 'Hamlet'."

Only then, did she look at you.

"Can I help you with something in particular?"

"Err, no."

"Since there is nothing you can help me with, too I suggest you stop annoying me." she snubbed and went back to her book.

'Damn! She makes the Big Five seem a piece of cake!'

But you didn't leave. She noticed that and shut the book.

"Did you lose a bet of some sort and you're here?!"

"Aren't you cynical?" She eyed you meanfully. "OK, OK. You want the truth? Fine. I didn't lose a bet but if you don't talk with me and don't act like you like me I'll lose one. And I can't lose it. So u **have** to help me."

"Hum! Why should I care about your ruddy old bet? I don't **have** to do anything!"

"Because if I lose, I'll be forced to do something horrible. Besides...I have an offer for you..."

Silence prevailed.

"Well?" she asked impatiently and you smirked.

"I will compensate you fairly for your help. 100 dollars for each hour outside of the classroom."

She smirked herself.

"Hum... So let me get this straight: You'll pay me to act like I like you, 100 the hour for every hour... But a girl like me, all alone in the world, living in a small apartment, with no parents and no real estate," she was saying trying to sound adorable and protectless "with all those bills every month plus food and clothing and the only income is a salary of a crappy job and such a rich and powerful man like u-"

"How much?" you asked rolling your eyes.

"300. At the end of every week."

"Deal."

She smiled for the first time. 'Hum... She looks kinda cute-wow! What am I saying?'

"So how long will this take?"

Your eyes narrowed.

"How long does it take for a guy to get under your skin?"

"**That** you'll never find out." you both smirked. "But hypothetically speaking about a month I assume."

"Good. A month it is."

* * *

FF After a month.

'Ten p.m.? Oh no-I'll be late to pick her up from work!' you thought while driving to the dinner she worked.

It was Friday today, and like every other Friday you went there, she got paid from her boss and you went out to eat. Quite surprisingly you two had grown fond of each other's company and you got along very well; she was actually much friendlier than she seemed and she was very open-hearted. You had come pretty close and you had learnt everything about each other coz then 'It would seem more plausible.' like you had said.

You learnt a lot of things about her; she was indeed an orphan and she was living alone since she was 12. She never explained why she didn't go to an orphanage, but she also seemed to have chosen it. She was very strong and organizing, even more than you, and she was hardly getting by with her salary.

'Few! I made it on time!' you thought while getting in the dinner.

"Hey Seto! I'm coming!" When she got paid and changed she came to you."Hi. Just in time I see! Where to?" she asked and grabbed your arm.

"Actually, today I was thinking of going to your place."

"My God... I don't know why you like that hole so much!"

"Actually, it isn't that alone. I've got something to tell you."

"Oh well then!"

You arrived at her house and she prepared you something to eat.

"Here; try it and tell me what u think! It's my new specialty!" you tried it.

"Hum... It's delicious. Anyway..." you took a deep breath pulled her down to sit next to you.

"Ayanna, err, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Though you had arranged to ask her this day and you both knew it, you felt heat rising inside you and you became somehow anxious. She spaced for a moment.

"Oh right! The bet! Yes, sure."

Upon hearing that, for an inexplicable reason, you felt disappointed. 'Wait! Why do I fell like that? It ain't like she was to be my girlfriend **really** so what's my problem?'

"You alright Seto?"

"Hum? Oh fine. So what say you we order a 'Chicago'? I know you love it." (Me: an ice cream with three chocolate balls and chocolate syrup.)

"Read my mind!"

FF Monday, at school while having P.R. You had just announced that she and you were dating and everyone was left speechless.

"I, Joey Wheeler, I am a dog!" he shouted in the middle of the gym and then came back to you. "I'm happy for ya. Anyway, c'mon guys, let's go-leave dose two alone." he said defeated and left. Ayanna chuckled (you had told her about the bet)

Meanwhile you had spotted a couple of guys who were checking her out for a while and you started getting angry.

"I feel so sorry for him." she said through chuckles.

"Yeah? Well, if you wanna feel sorry for someone feel for **them** because... Wait. Now, I am your boyfriend, right?"

"Hypothetically, yes."

"And as your boyfriend is logical to get pissed if a guy is staring at you, right?" you asked again, steadily your voice sounding more intense.

"Hypothetically, yes."

"So if they **keep** doing it, it would be entirely logical for me to **go** there and **kick **their asses, right?"

"**Hypothetically**, yes. But **actually** no. Relax! Besides should one be upset because someone is staring at their 'partner' that one should be me since the half girls in the school are!" she joked.

"Yes, but **those** chumps weren't here when you said 'yes' to me, while those demented fan girls were always here and I **chose** you!"

She smiled amused.

"Well, well, well... Can this mean that you might be a little tiny bit jealous?" she asked cunningly.

"No." you stated explicitly. "It merely means that I'm worried those... individuals might compromise our relationship." She smiled widely but you didn't notice that.

'OMG! What am I saying?! She'll think I'm some sort of creep. Err I have to say something else...'

"Which of course is entirely hypothetical" and to that her smiled dropped "...just business and it means nothing."

To that she widened her eyes shocked.

"Just business?! I mean nothing to you at all?! Wh-you prick! You were the one who-and it makes no sense-you **GIT**!" she fumed and stormed out of the gym.

'What did I say wrong NOW?! God damn it! I'll never get girls! Why d'she-'

"I guess she foun' out about our bet! Well, ya didn' hafta tell 'er man. Ya looked nice tageda."

That enraged you, but not with Wheeler, but with yourself.

"What?! Wheeler, get real! It ain't like-I mean it-you see I-she was being paid to be my girlfriend, alright? It's just that...-ugh!" you stormed out of the gym, too only you left directly for your Corp, even though you had three more periods.

But without understanding it you had created a scandal coz the moment you left the gym everyone was saying: "She was being paid? OMG That means she's a prostitute..."

* * *

FF At your house, 11p.m. She hadn't called or visited and you were starting to feel bad-actually worse.

'It can't be all of it my fault, right?' there was knocking on your door.

"Mister Kaiba Sir Miss Hikari is here." you looked up suddenly forgetting everything and stood up.

"Tell her to come in." you ordered shortly and fixed your tie. She walked in.

"Hey Ayanna I wasn't-" but you didn't manage to finish because she slapped you! Before you knew it she was gone again!

'What the hell has just happened?!' you thought wondered while cupping the cheek she hit you.

* * *

Next day at school she wasn't speaking to you but you weren't speaking to her, too; you were mad at her.

'She can't just walk in my house and slap me! And if she wants to apologize then **she** should come to **me**.'

During your lunch break, you heard from the speakers: "And now our newsflash: Today, a locker of one of our classmates, Ayanna Hikari, was savagely attacked and completely destroyed. Though, due to recent events and evidence brought to light by mister Kaiba clearly show the guilt of that person for practicing the most ancient job of all, being a prostitute," 'I did **what** ?! How ?!OMG… They mean what I said yesterday at the gym?! Oh no! That's why she slapped me!' "Still that isn't a decent reason for such a vulgar attack."

Just then you saw Tea coming running to you.

"Kaiba! Kaiba hurry! Someone is attacking Ayanna to her locker!" you stood up immediately and went there to find her but instead you found a group of people surrounding her and swearing her, many boys and a couple of cheerleaders.

"Figures. Since you don't have the mental ability you use physical strength to repel me."

"And what is wrong with the physical strength? I thought that was what kept the food on your table." one said and tried to attack her.

'Bastard!' you thought mad and grabbed his arm and knocked him down.

"First of all: never hit a woman. Secondly: never hit this woman especially when I'm around. Thirdly: listen here you morons! I didn't mean I paid her so we go out but I meant I paid her to **pretend** she liked me and later to go out with me in order not to lose a damn-bet! So you beat it before I beat **you**!"

They all did so without saying another word. You and she were left alone. She picked up a book and put it in her destroyed locker. Then she looked up at you.

"Seto...I'm really sorry." '**She** is apologizing to **me**?!'

"About what?" you asked seriously.

"Because I thought you had really said that thing."

Your look softened.

"How could I ever say something like that about you?"

She smiled guiltily.

"Then I s'pose I'm a bit sorry for that slap, too."

Now it was your turn to smile.

"Right, that too. Well...I'm sorry for 'this'. If it hadn't slipped then nothing would have happened." She smiled and you blushed and then started mumbling. "It's just that I was mad at myself because you left like that and I didn't mean I see you just as business coz I actually think pretty highly of you and I was worried you'd think I'm a dork for what I had said about our relationship and all I didn't want to look like I was jealous 'coz I thought I'd look like a fo-Err, I think you get what I mean."

She gave you a warm smile.

"Next time, when you see me smile, it means I like it." she said and winked at you.

"So since now everyone knows about the bet and there is no point in hiding... does it mean that you no longer have to be my girlfriend?"

"Hypothetically, yes. But practically..."

You smirked and brought her close to you.

"But practically?" you asked her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Do I have to spell everything out for you?" you twitched your eyes. "Shut up and kiss me you prat!"

And you did so! You drew her close to you and when she started responding you deepened the kiss. After a couple of minutes you broke the kiss and stayed in silence, but what broke it was Joey's voice, saying naively:

"Wait! Daz dat mean dat I DID loose dat bet afta all?!"

* * *

Isn't Joey adorable? Anyway, forgive me for not using the Japanese names but since this show waa aired in my country form the English version, that's how I got to know it... sadly. Anyway!

~Review please!


End file.
